Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
However, as functions of a terminal are extended, since a battery of a mobile terminal tends to be consumed fast, it is necessary to charge the battery more frequently. When there is an incoming call in the course of charging or a charging cable is connected to a mobile terminal in use, it is inconvenient for a user to use the mobile terminal. In order to use the mobile terminal without such inconvenience, the charging cable is separated from the mobile terminal and then connected to the mobile terminal again after using the mobile terminal. Thus, it is still inconvenient to use the mobile terminal.